


My New Favorite

by Baaahphomet



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Death Threats, Genderfluid Deidara, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sasori is a sexist, Sasori kept his dick i guess, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, Yes you can climax if you're being raped, age gap, deidara has xx chromosomes, doesn't mean it isn't rape, non binary deidara, or - Freeform, sasori thinks rape is okay or something when it isnt, so he just casually snuggles his victim like nothing happened, transphobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baaahphomet/pseuds/Baaahphomet
Summary: Sasori has the sexual habits of a serial killer. I'm NOT glamorizing rape or bigotry I'm just writing about it.





	My New Favorite

" Why can't you just be you?" Ashy brown eyes peered down at the bindings, disapproval exuding from them.

Turquoise met brown, blonde eyebrows furrowing in anger. These bindings were them being themselves. Defensively, they crossed their arms tightly across their binded chest, searching for some form of security.

Those disapproving eyes then changed, expressing a theme of guidance to them. An artificial, pine-painted hand reached towards the younger’s chest as to remove the gauze around it. “Here, once this is off, you’ll feel yourself again… Why can you just accept what you were born as? Let your identity be eternal, never swaying or changing?”

Those blue eyes turned fierce with anger, irate that this man would even have the audacity to say such a thing. “Hey! Way to be a hypocrite, Pinocchio! Oh, so you can turn yourself into some weird puppet-man hybrid, but I can’t feel dysphoria, hm? Sure, you can’t get an art award but I can, right now, award you with your title - creator of the world’s greatest bullshitter- ”

Sasori gave an ominous yet almost nurturing smile to the younger as he crouched down to Deidara’s form, straddling the offended nin, placing a soft kiss to their lips as a means to interrupt and silence their “inferior”.

Sasori detached from the kiss and his wooden fingers prodded and pulled at the undergarment, a gasp first escaped their hand’s pink lips, slowly turning into a betrayed, throaty grunt. How could he? Deidara trusted this man as a partner, a friend, fellow artist, and a mentor. How could they betray their trust this easily? It just made them sick. “Danna, no!” They fought back, giving the ginger a harsh kick to his stomach, but to no avail.

Their gaze distracted from the chest binder, back to Deidara’s face, looking them straight into the eye. “Give up the fight, Deidara… You’ll only hurt yourself. This body feels no pain.” 

Deidara didn’t care if he wasn’t going to undermine their identity, just as they undermined their art! Deidara gave another hit to their superior, hand-mouths grinding their teeth tightly into the redheaded man’s shoulders, wooden slivers forming under them.  
“Get the fuck off of me!” 

Sasori remained resilient and unswayed by the action, still continuing to remove the said garment and reveal his partner’s natural form. “No, now stop fighting. You’re making this take more time than it needs, and that’s testing my patience...” They crouched down, lips lightly grazing the ear of what he saw as a beautiful woman under him. “And you know how much I hate waiting, Deidara." When tugging at it took too much time and tested his patience, Sasori scowled and got out the razor sharp end of his stinger to cut through the linen material. 

“Hey, how about you stop cutting at that, yeah?!”

Too late.

Soft, small breasts revealed themselves once Sasori sawed his way through the binder, indention marked from the tight material. Curious to see his new toy’s reaction, he softly grasped at one of them, using his other hand to lightly stroke their silky pale hair out of their smooth face. “Why are you ashamed of these?” 

The second hand left their face in favor to massage the other breast. Sasori looked down at them, examining the flesh with both his eyes and hands, admiring the texture of the mounds the best he could given his limits. 

“Danna, no! Please… please stop.”

Sasori blatantly ignored the pleas of the blonde bomber as he acknowledged a stitched up orifice on their left breast, brushing a thumb against the rough and bumpy stitches that oppressed it’s lips. “Oh? What’s this, brat?”

Deidara was on the brink of tears, body weakening and going limp under their partner’s form. “Danna, stop it…” 

He took the stinger to the stitches, popping at the seams until the mouth was freed, letting out another cry, sobbing right into Sasori’s face. “S-sto-o-o-op… Danna please, I dont want this right now, un...”

The puppet master smirked, amused that this disgusting mutation could speak. It even gave that endearing but obnoxious little grunt at the end of it’s sentences. “Aww, I never said you did…” Sasori brought his hand to Deidara’s soft cheek, stroking it lovingly. “But you see, I want this, so can you stop being so greedy with me?” He brought his face down to Deidara’s, softly brushing his lips against theirs. 

“You’re beautiful, don’t you know that?...”

Deidara blushed from the sudden and rare compliment.

“So beautiful…There’s no use in fussing over your chest… but then again, women like to do useless things, don’t they? ” He then planted a kiss upon Deidara, as if he owned them. “Oh...I want you all for myself, brat…”

Wooden, mechanical hands knotted themselves into flaxen locks, bringing Deidara to receive a more forceful, aggressive kiss. “I’d love for you to be an addition to my collection…” He planted a kiss upon his new possession’s neck, bruising it a plum-purple to mark them as ‘his’. “You’d be my new favorite…”

Deidara did have to admit to themself that they always found themselves attracted to Sasori, but they couldn’t help but feel sickeningly uncomfortable in this situation. They were in no mood to be doted over and groped, or for their dysphoria to feel undermined. It just made them sick to their stomach. They were in no mood for any of this, but of course that didn’t matter, they were just a toy to Sasori, were they not? 

Their eyes went wide again when they felt a hard length brushing up against their thigh. 

“My new favorite…His stinger cut an incision into Deidara’s shoulder, quickly lapping up the scarlet liquid. “You’d be my favorite because I love you, Deidara…” A hand trailed to his crotch, rubbing his length.

“So, let’s do what lovers do.”

Backing slightly away, Sasori unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking it as his mind raced with thoughts and visions of having Deidara as his new puppet… All of the visual and sensual benefits of “her” with none of the waiting, back talk, or transience…. “She” would be true art - an eternal beauty. 

Puppet strings tugged at their pants, but Deidara was too distraught to fight back, legs limp as they were stripped of their modesty. A tear, that was obscured by their long fringe, gently trickled down Deidara’s cheek as they lay there on their back, nauseous and mentally disconnecting from the situation. They felt used - filthy and used as Sasori displayed all of his repressed and frustrated desire upon them.

They felt familiar fingers toy at the lips of their opening and a thumb circle their clit... Naturally, they closed up their thighs to reduce access, but the puppeteer forcefully separated them again, placing himself in-between the thighs. “Why are you crying?” He wiped a tear from their cheek. “There’s no need to cry, I’m doing this because I love you…”

Their body was there, but their mind was too disconnected from the situation to offer the suna redhead any reply. Deidara then felt a hard length enter them, and they heard a faint groan of pleasure as Sasori engulfed himself inside of Deidara. This wasn’t fair that their “first time” had to be this unwanted situation after a series of “stop it”s, “no”’s , and “Get off of me!”’s ...was enough to make them sick.

“I want to help you feel comfortable in your own body…” He gave a few soft thrusts, then reached back down to their ear. “Or, do you want a different, more immortal body?”

Deidara nodded, softly humming an orchestra of “no’s” with their mouths, quiet and strained from ignored protests. It was very breathy, you could hardly hear it. 

“Aww, why not? You’re very beautiful. You could be my prettiest puppet… Wouldn’t you want to be the best at something for once?” He smirked, landing a smack to the face underneath him that was stained with tears and mascara. As he hit them, their mascara ran down further and smeared all over their right cheek. 

His thrusts became more angry and aggressive in their nature and Sasori now seemed mad. 

 

Deidara then felt a grip to their long, blonde hair - a grip was so tight that Deidara felt their neck crane from the tension.

“Say art is eternal!”

In response, Sasori got silence. He altered their position to where they were in his lap, allowing him to thrust upwards into Deidara’s entrance.

“God, DAMN it, Deidara, I don’t like waiting, especially when I am WAITING for you to ANSWER!” Another swift slap was placed upon their face - CLAP!

Deidara was too out of breath and fatigued to answer back. All they could give back were sharp pants, sniffles and grunts. They couldn’t believe that they felt a climax spawning from this horrible situation. Sasori no Danna’s member was hitting right where their G-spot was. They felt disgusted as a loud moan came from their mouth as they came right there, splattering and squirting all over the sheets.

But they still didn’t want this ...They felt dirty, so, so dirty...

How could they cum in a situation like this?...

Sasori smirked, grabbing Deidara’s face with one hand to force them into eye contact.  
“I knew you had it in you, slut… Oh, I knew you wanted this as much as I did…”

The dams within Deidara broke, tears flowing all over their face and vomit dredging down their mouth and into the two nin’s laps. “D-danna… I thought that I could t- I thought I could tru-trust you!” They mumbled through sobs, with a sharp inhale. 

“Oh, but you can, brat.” The vomit didn’t phase him too bad. He reached in for a deep kiss, anyway, as he thrusted into Deidara at a medium pace, as deep as he could. “You can trust me...Didn’t that feel great, Dei-da-ra?~” He picked up the pace a little. He wanted to see Deidara squirt again...

They were too busy sobbing to answer, feeling a second climax on it’s way. 

They then just cried as it escaped them. 

Sasori found this so hot, having Deidara completely under him, cumming and crying out for his mercy. Tears matting their fringe to their face. Their youthful breasts bouncing as their insides became filled with his body. It was lovely. It didn’t take long for Sasori to reach his peak, releasing some inside of Deidara, some,out and onto Deidara’s face and stomach. 

Oh, “she” was so beautiful to him, covered in his seed. He reached to scoop some of the cum up onto his finger and force fed it into Deidara’s chest mouth. 

Worry flooded into their minds - what if they became pregnant? What would they do then?! 

Worried, they just rested onto their side, sobbing as they thought out all of the possible drawbacks of this situation… 

Sasori rested down next to them afterwards, stroking their hair softly, then, pulling them into an embrace, completely remorseless of how he have damaged the teenage bomber. They continued to stroke the back of their head.

“My new favorite…”


End file.
